facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Galactic/Interstellar Empire of ImperiusX
ImperiusX is an interstellar empire of about 6 worlds - though, with land elsewhere, as well - all governed from the capital city; Imperius Central, located on the nation’s home-world of Adanac. It is a Mid-Rim nation, and is to the East of the Galactic Core on a static map. The nation proudly boasts of excellent Crime Control methods: currently ranking in the top 30 out of more than 7,000 other nations for best Crime Control. ImperiusX is a member of the Galactic Empire, with its leader serving as Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy and Defence Minister on the Imperial High Council. The nation is ruled by Supreme Dictator and Ruling Sith Lord, Dark Emperor Shane Phillips. More information can be found Here (Please note what nation you are representing when attempting to join). Summary/Overview Government: ImperiusX’s government practically Omnipresent in the affairs of the nation. There is absolutely no chance of democratically electing a new leader. It helps that the citizens are generally not interested in having a democracy, anyway. Practically all the power rests in the hands of the Dark Emperor. He is the decision-maker for all things of national importance. While he is away, his daughter becomes the acting Head-of-State. In the event something should happen to both of them, the Advisory Board is to form an oligarchy to run the nation. Despite what would appear to be an absolute dictatorship, there is actually a fair bit of lenience in regards to lesser politics. On occassion, a mayor will retire and the citizens of that particular city will have to decide on a new mayor. Additionally, nation-wide elections are held when the People's Representative, a position on the Advisory Board, retires. Such elections are very, very rare, however, and most people see them as bothersome tasks that are completed grudgingly. Structure: *'The Dark Emperor' has absolute power over the government, the homeworld, and ultimately, the nation. *The rest of the Royal Family, namely the Princess, serves as both part of the advisory board while he is present and as his substitute while he is away. *'The Advisory Boards job is to present the issues of national importance, along with the best suggestions for solutions, to the Dark Emperor for resolution. *'Planetary Governors''' oversee each of the colonies. They solve what issues they can, issues that affect the colony they oversee as a whole, and report all official activity to the Advisory Board. *'City Officials/Mayors' receive the complaints from the citizens of their particular city, and administrate accordingly. They can only resolve issues that affect only their city, and report the rest to either the Advisory Board (On the homeworld) or their Planetary Governor. **Additionally, The Judicature of ImperiusX is the system of courts which interprets and applies the law in the name of the state. It can also serve as a mechanism for the resolution of disputes, and consists of the supreme court, together with the lower courts. ***The Judicature cannot change federal laws, though it can request a change through the Advisory Board. ***The lower courts can alter laws applying only to specific areas, so long as the Governer is in agreement. Religion: Though the state religion is the reigning one, other religions are, contrary to popular belief, allowed to exist and be privately practiced within the homes of its citizens. Though most are so restricted, there really isn’t much point in trying, anyway. The nation’s old religion, known as "The Worship of the TriGoddesses" or simply "The TriGods", is often referenced in the daily lives of most citizens across the nation, though mainly in the form of cursing and swearing. It may only be practiced in the Hylands Province and on certain colony-worlds. Even then, it is restricted. The reigning state religion is called "Sith-Imperialism", and it is a modified branch off of the origional "Way of the Sith", and is the reigning state religion because the majory of the native population is Force Sensitive. "Sith-Imperialism" preaches the utilization of one’s emotions for the achievement of goals, it teaches its followers how to contain and store their anger and other emotions, so that they may be summoned when needed. However, it also teaches followers to stop and think before they act. It preaches logical, careful thought and even a kind of of philosophy. Most notably, however, it also preaches an absolute loyalty to the state and, by extension, to the government. Those who devote their time to the religion can learn basic Force and Lightsaber techniques at temples, and those who continue their devotion past basic training and show significant improvement can learn more advanced techniques, and eventually become Sith Masters. In regards to metaphysical powers other than The Force, the nation has adopted what is colloquially known as "the finger theory". This theory basically states that, for example; while magic, telekinesis, and The Force are all metaphysical powers, they are far from identical. Economic Stance: Economically, the government is rather laid back. However, it’s not really a Free Market. It may appear so, superficially, but the government keeps a close eye on the activities of companies, as it does with all things. If a company does something the government doesn't like, a compromise is usually reached. However, if this is not possible, the government can legally stop anything a company is doing. The government also retains the right to seize total control of a company at any given time. Additionally; there are quite a few restriction in place to ensure that companies don't defy the government and don't pollute the enviroment. Social Freedom: Social Freedoms are widely available to the citizenship, with little government restrictions. Social Hierarchy *The Royal Family *Religious Lords/Masters - Those who have mastered the state religion. *Governors *Knights *Officials *Citizenship Crime Control: Surveillance systems across the nation, along with vast amounts of Law Enforcement droids and personnel, ensure that the crime rate is very near to absolute zero for nation of over 10 billion. Certain citizens fond of conspiracy theories, however, like to believe that all this surveillance has other, more sinister, purposes. As far as you’re to be concerned, This is utterly false. Additionally, acting as a kind of deterrent, the death penalty is given fairly often, and can be freely delivered as the verdict to a court session by any judge. Though, only when dealing with severe crimes such as Sentient Trafficking/Slavery, Murder, etc. Dealing with Particular Crimes Slavery: Slavers caught within ImperiusX's borders are prosecuted by the Judicature, and usually end up executed or imprisoned. The slaves are freed and offered either expatriation back to their home, or citizenship. Environment: ImperiusX is very environmentally friendly nation, making a point of using “green” technologies and such. Very strict laws protect the environment. As a result, it is almost never tampered with if an alternative option exists. Most agricultural farms that grow fruits or vegetables do so in large greenhouses, instead of being planeted in the ground and being subjected to pests and/or chemicals. Additionally, no animal farms of any kind exist in ImperiusX. Meat and other such products are produced via matter replicators (see below). Technology: Equipped with highly advanced technology, the nation of ImperiusX has a wealth of technological achievements widely available within its borders. Aspects like near-instantaneous Interstellar travel, repulsorlift vehicles, holographic projections and highly realistic Virtual Reality Simulators are often taken for granted and considered part of daily life. Another notable technological advance is Matter Replicators: devices which arrange subatomic particles into molecules, and then use those molecules to form a requesteed item. Furthermore, children in ImperiusX are introduced to the nation's advanced computer systems very early in life, and so most are fairly tech-savvy. Education: The nation’s technological advancement can easily be seen with its education system; Small electrodes are placed on the forehead of a student, who merely has to relax, and at least a month’s worth of lessons are beamed directly into the memory cortex. It is recommended that, after each “download session”, the student rest for at least an hour, if not the remainder of the day. The day after a session, students are told to write a exam containing questions that can only be answered with the knowledge that has just been given to them. And to ensure regular social development, students must return to a “social center” on a regular basis for at least 1 Galactic Standard year, where they are told, quite literally, to go socialize. Activities are offered, but they are fully optional. Although regular schools using the traditional methods do exist, they are not as efficient and are far less popular. Health Care: All citizens are afforded the right to free health care, and the medical community frequently holds seminars on healthy living and such. Military: The military is a source of great pride to the citizenship of ImperiusX, and the government regularly invests a great deal in creating military hardware, improving military training, and generally improving the military. Additionally, a job in the military is considered one of the best jobs available. In fact, military careers are an extremely popular career choice in ImperiusX. Citizens: The majority of citizens in ImperiusX are, at the very least, content with their lives, if not downright happy. It helps that the majority of citizens are either Upper Class or Upper-Middle-Class and have high incomes. Though, immigrants sometimes end up struggling, financially. This is possible because well-paying jobs tend to be relatively easy to find, especially when seeking employment with the government, the military or in law enforcement. Note It is an accepted fact that any restrictions listed above are more relaxed on most of the colonies, despite their laws being the same as the homeworld’s. Native Species A foreigner traveling to ImperiusX would see a nation populated almost entirely by humans. While there is certainly a significant human population, the vast majority of the population is non-human: The natives of the nation’s homeworld of Adanac are a species known as the Imperri. While humanoid, they do maintain some very “alien” traits: Superficially, they appear almost human; with human-like skin and hair on their heads. The most noticeable among their non-human qualities is the fact that, in truth, they are more reptilian than mammalian, though they don't actually qualify as either. Imperri have tails which are comparable to those of Xenomorphs, though it is very different in several ways. Their tails have many unique and useful qualities which can be used to blend in with the rest of the galactic community, which is dominated by humans. The tails are typically the same length as their back, comprised of a hard, bronze-coloured, exoskeleton-like material in the segmented form of something reminiscent of a Xeno’s tail. Interestingly, Imperri have the ability to flatten their tails against themselves, almost to the point where the tail is less then a millimetre thick, thus removing the need for special chairs and garments and allowing them to use more humanoid styles in their furniture and clothing. The tails are also incredibly flexible, and highly articulate. They can also expand to be as long as the individual is tall, or contract to about an arm's length. The tail has a unique place in Imperri society. Though a fully functional appendage that, like any other limb, must be maintined with use, they are never used in public. To do so is considered taboo. Additionally, it is widely considered unacceptable to show this limb to non-natives and strangers. Furthermore, they do have the physical capacity to be used as a means of offense or defence, given the spear-like tip at the end of the tail, and can even be used to enhance balance when necessary. Imperri also have serpent-like eyes and grey skin, though these features can easily be hidden with simple Force techniques, hologram projectors, or even cosmetic/beauty products and the like. In fact, most children are taught, from birth, to hide their true appearence from non-natives. Additionally, Imperri females do have breasts, though they are solely for the decorative purpose of attracting mates. Reason for human appearance & further biology The reason Imperri appear to put such an effort into appearing human is because, to their ancestors, it was considered abhorrent to show one’s “True Self” to an inferior species; which, at the time, meant anyone else. Since then, however, it has evolved into a cultural tradition, as no other sapient species that the Imperri race has had contact with is officially regarded as inferior. However, it is still widely regarded as inappropriate to show one’s entire “True Self” to an individual of another species, unless one is both married or having intimate relations with said individual. Imperri can survive perfectly fine in oxygen-nitrogen atmospheres, but tend to prefer atmospheres with more nitrogen then oxygen. When still inside the body, their blood is bright purple. But when exposed to an exterior environment, the blood becomes very thick and black, almost tar-like. This speeds up the clotting of an open wound and makes it very hard for them to bleed to death. Imperri have three hearts; normally, only one is active. The other two still beat, though very weakly and not as often. In high stress situations, the second activates and stimulates the small adrenal glad attached to it. In very high stress situations, such as when the fight-or-flight reaction is triggered, the third activates and stimulates the large adrenal gland attached to it. If the primary heart should fail, the secondary can take over. And if the secondary fails, the tertiary can take over. Given that many syllables of the native language, Refined Sith'ari, occur on frequencies outside the range of human hearing, Imperri naturally have better hearing than most humanoids, as well as a greater sensitivity to sonics. A peculiarly reptilian aspect of the species is their vision spectrum. Their eyes are able to see clearly in very dim light, and the Imperri have not lost their ancestral ability to "see" heat. Such abilities must be consciously triggered, however, and are rarely used. Typically, their vision is comparable to that of the average human. They also have an actue sense of smell, given that pheromones still play a role in courtship and such. Additionally; Imperri tend to be quite comfortable in very high temperatures (most only start to complain at about 75 degrees centigrade), but are sensitive to the cold, often experiencing unpleasant or even painful sensations at temperatures around 0 degrees centigrade. The Pain Center of their brain is different in design than that of a typical human’s in that it can be conditioned to simply shut down in the event of agonizing pain and thus, register no pain. Imperri are considered to be cold blooded, but they do have the ability to shiver and generate their own heat. Though they much prefer exterior heat sources and such to shivering. Finally, and most notably; Imperri females lay eggs. Laying is usually painless and lasts only a minute or two. Similar to human infants, the eggs are taken to incubators and protected from the environment until the immune system has fully developed. While the embryo goes through the final stages of development in the egg, any defects it may have are fixed if possible. It hatches 3 to 5 weeks after being laid. Culture Generally *Actually rather different than humanity's typical customs, though human customs are used when dealing with other species. *"Dark Times" generated widespread disdain for democracy *Basic use of the Force is taken for granted, population is almost entierly comprised of Force-Users **The vast majority of whom follow the State Religion *Non-fatal, mediated duels often solve stalemated conflicts *Indifferent to most other religions *Fiercely patriotic/nationalistic *Allowing another to hold one's lightsaber is a sign of great trust *Rather reserved, if not secretive, in regards to revealing information on certain topics to non-natives *In negotiations, honesty and directness are often appreciated *''Generally speaking''; Imperri are highly intolerant towards things they don't fully understand: **Things that cannot be explained by their science, their definition of the Force or by logic are generally regarded with disdain until they are understood. ***Citizens generally have great animosity towards "Magic" and the like. *Often, a male in a serious relationship will fight either another male or a ferocious beast to prove their devotion to their female mate. **Such battles are also used by males to impress, and thusly court, the female they wish to be romantically involved with. ***In same-sex couples, which are widely accepted throughout society, it is the dominant partener that fights. ****In the event that either partener is a pacifist, or that niether is truly dominant, this tradition can be disregarded. This is very rare, however. *Though lightsabers are evidently superior for combat, metal blades are often used in ceremonies. *Corruption, especially in government officials, is seen as abhorrent. Subculture(s)/Counterculture *A relatively small percentage of the population, comprised largely of the nation's elderly, are supporters of an extremist nationalist isolationist group, knows as the "People for Imperri Purity". **They are usually silenced by either the rest of the population's opinions, but sometimes by the government's agents. Family Specific *Families, mainly mothers, often build nests of elegant warm fabrics and cushions to show off their young before they were even hatched. **They also throw elaborate parties for egg viewing where the eager parents receive gifts from their friends and relatives. **The parties are generally thrown late in the eggs' incubation period in the hope that the egg will hatch during the event. Imperri-Sith *While training to become Sith in ImperiusX, apprentices are told to avoid wounding each other whenever possible. Masters are almost always skilled enough to avoid hitting or being hit by their students, and often intervene in fights where neither student is skilled enough to stop themselves before making contact with their opponent. This is not due to a sensitivity to pain, however, as pain-resistance training is a significant part of an Imperri-Sith's training, it is because there is no such thing as a bruise from a lightsaber. Full-contact sparring would result in a very high loss-of-limb rate, as well as a high loss-of-life rate. **"Training Sabers" are viewed as an affront to lightsabers in general. *Most are trained to relish combat while fighting. *Juyo and Djem So are the most commonly taught forms. *"Sith tattoos" are highly common for those who devote themselves to the State Religion. *The more training a Sith recieves, the more loyal to the state they become. **Many masters are almost fanatically loyal. *Apprentices may not claim the title of "Darth". *"Sith Adepts" are those who have attined the necessary basic knowledge. *"Sith Graduates" are those who have matched their teachers in skill, but are not necessarily masters. **Graduates are the teachers for the general population. *"Sith Masters" have mastered the ways of the Dark Side, as it is taught in ImperiusX, and are highly prestigious individuals. **"Sith Sabres", or Knights, could arguably qualify as Masters, despite their usually young age. Nobility Knights, reffered to as "Sabers", are young men and women who have proven themselves both highly capable and absolutely loyal. They are extremely skilled combattants, highly cultured individuals, quick learners and are often educated and skilled in many other, practical skills. *Talented individuals create résumés showcasing their skills, and then they submit these documents to the prestigious Knight Academies. **If their résumés are accepted for consideration, the individuals must complete grueling tasks which test their abilities and loyalty to the very maximum. ***If they pass these tests, they are accepted into an academy, where they begin rigorous training to become very well-rounded individuals, but also to perfect their respective specializations. ****Knighthood is awarded upon graduation from an academy. *In addition to passing the tests, they must also gain the Dark Emperor's approval. Generally speaking, this is the easiest part of becoming a knight, as he is usually already pleased by the knight's accomplishments. *The Princess often carries out the Knighting ceremonies. **Though many aspire to become knights, few accomplish the task. Becoming a Knight is very difficult. ***There are currently only about than 150 knights to ImperiusX's multi-billion-person population. **Largely decorative, metal blades are often used in the ceremonies. *Only the most accomplished knights are considered eligible candidates to marry the Princess. To consider anyone else is widely accepted as preposterous. History Prehistory Early Years Back when there was no unified Imperri nation, only sedentary and nomadic tribes, a human colony was founded on a continent the Imperri had yet to reach and explore. Where these humans came from in unkown, but it seems evident that they were either abandoned or had run away from their society, given that they were quickly forced to abandon their advanced technology because of poor preparation and a lack of extra-colonial support. They developed along-side the Imperri as a sedentary, agricultural and peaceful nation of a few hundered years. They lived a very rural and simple life, and First Contact was actually initiated by the Imperri, who had set about exploring the rest of their world, as they had developed to that stage. After First Contact, things advanced quickly for both peoples. The Imperri were a particularly stubborn people, and they had both the advantages of resources and land. The humans quickly came to depend on the Imperri, trading specs and designs for things like aircraft and computers in return for land, resources and, of course, their safety. The very recently united nation of the Imperri on the main continent had begun an imperialistic campaign in regards to the rest of the world. As the Imperri rapidly advanced from sail-boats to automobiles, arguably 20th century Earth-level tech, the overall state of their unified nation actually began to decline. The monarchy was toppled in favour of a republic of sorts, organised crime emerged, corruption set in, poverty was rife and laws decayed and went un-inforced. The human nation was conqured shortly after. The Dark Times Now a dying nation called "HyrulianX" by its leaders, its population fell to barely a few hundred people. With most of its populous being rife with poverty, disease and crime, and with financial disparity between its masses and its elite being painfully blatant, the nation was constantly on the brink of collapse, held up only by the one thing that caused it to decay; its criminals. Though supposedly a democratic republic of sorts, it was more of an aristocracy in truth. Corruption was more than rife amongst the newly elected leaders of the dying nation, as criminals bribed the already lazy so-called "leaders" into simply turning a blind eye to the way they conducted their "business". Most government officials hardly bothered goveren at all, and took the bribes quite gladly. The few that did care about the state of the nation were either intimidated into doing nothing or were simply killed. And while the masses struggled to survive on a daily basis, the elite frolicked in their homes with technology they did not understand. Sometime in the early Dark Times, or perhaps in the late Early Years-period, several well-meaning scientists within the nation's elite had secretly developed the technology necessary to vastly improve and repair the nation's condition. They had planned to overthrow the corrupt government and institue a new system, one not ruled by criminals and apathetic politicians. Unfortunately, they were discovered by a small band of thrugs before they could impliment their plan. The scientists were killed, and the thugs sold their creations on the black market. The products soon ended up in the hands of the nation's elite. Still, things were rather different in the rural outskirts of the tiny, suffering nation. Organized crime was rare, as each small community was effectively isolated from every other small community and almost completely cut-off from the cities. And because they were cut-off from from other pockets of the population, disease was also less common. Furthermore, most communities grew their own food and managed a subsistence existence. However, these communities depended on everyone living within them to co-operate, as the nation was essentially law-less. Religious Uprisings The masses, in both rural and desely populated areas, were getting tired of their gods seemingly ignoring their prayers. No matter how much someone suffered, no matter how faithful they were or how much they prayed, miracles were not fourth-coming. No heroes rose from the populous, no saviour decended from the heavens, and no-one was saved by divine intervention. As a result, people began creating and adopting new religions, most of which set up their temples and places of worship on the outskirts of the nation in the rural areas. One very significant religion/cult, which is thought to have arrived with some of the early human colonists who got exiled from the main colony, was a branch off of the Way of the Sith, known to the Imperri as "Sah'ri Kahn". A further modified version would later become the modern-day state religion: "Sith-Imperialism". Reform The Golden Years In the Galaxy Attack of the Heartless/The Organization The Iyi incident Revolution in Ish'Cong/Aftermath of the Iyi incident Kidtopia As seen Here and/or Here: ImperiusX was shocked and appalled by the abhorrent actions of the delinquents in question. Intervention was threatened, and ImperiusX joined an unofficial coalition for invasion of Kidtopia. Though, the conflict was eventually resolved, and ImperiusX never fired at Kidtopia, and never purchased any slaves. 'Deals' 'Evermist' Fairly early into the Organization's attack, though after the assassination attempts had all passed, Evermistian ships entered Adanac's space containing the results of a deal brokered between Evermist and ImperiusX: Lord Kadaver, a Sith Lord loaned to Evermist to train some Force Sensitives, Erin and Robert Barclay, the two most promising Sith that were trained by Kadaver, Ambassador McCullen, Evermist's liason to ImperiusX, several Mechs and some Evermistian Whiskey, to boot. Erin and Robet would later become involved in fighting the Organization, Ambassador McCullen supposedly remained in ImperiusX, and the Mechs were adapted to ImperiusX's technology and Kadaver returned to the temple he taught at previously. The Whiskey has yet to be enjoyed by anyone but Robert and Erin, however. 'Ish'Cong' Colonies #Kaled - Primarily a planet-wide Military Base and Weapons Testing Area, as well as a military R&D centre. Though, it also contains Mining Facilities and Prison Facilities, too. #Hylia - One of few places in ImperiusX where the Old Religion is prominent, though restrictions still apply. A somewhat smaller colony with a more rural feel to it. #Romulus - An all-round, multi-purpose, civilian colony, but with a highly prominent scientific presence. Renowned for its magnificent scenery. Contains many R&D labs, Universities, etc. #Therin - A planet-wide ecumenopolis. A Market-World, it's primary focus is economy and finance. Economic restrictions are very much lessened, here. #Remius - Classified. A Fortress-world. Fun Facts! *Magick/Magic/Sorcery/Wizardry/and many other kinds of metaphysical forces that cannot be defined either scientifically or as an extention of The Force by classical definitions are extremely restricted. **Ceremonies of "the TriGods" that involve "magic" are strictly regulated, and special permits must be aquired before such ceremonies can be performed. **There are no Magicians in ImperiusX, only Illusionists. Even these are regulated. *Environmental Energy Shields protect cities and buildings from extreme weather conditions, such as tropical storms, and the winds that are to be expected at skyscraper heights. *All the buildings within 20km of the Royal Palace, the suburbs, must not tower above or be the same height as the Palace, which is atop a natural mountain. *The most popular part of the food industry in ImperiusX is the sea-food industry. More specifically, the homeworld's crustaceans and cephalopods are a popular meal. *The legal age of adulthood is 25 Standard Years. *To many unedcated nations, the people of ImperiusX are often stereotyped as "A bunch of lunatics flailing lightsabers and killing each other while droids do all the work", simply because they are Sith and have high-quality droids available to them. **Alternatively, they are also seen as "Flag-waving, lazy, arrogant Force abusers who hate democracy". But, like any stereotype, this is a blatant exaggeration, to the point where it is essentially a lie. *Due to advances in cosmetics and pharmaceutical beauty products, the nation tends to see its-self as a land filled with beautiful people. *At birth or recognition of citizenship, every citizen is afforded the right to a government-comissioned PDA, which serves as a portable PC, credit card and ID card, and is essential for most daily life activities in any of ImperiusX's cities. **They can also be used by police to keep track of suspicious individuals. *Therin is the only one of ImperiusX's worlds that allows Indentured Servitude. **Contracts are specifically regulated and policed. *Tuk'ata, the national animal, are actually semi-sentient, and are capable of learning Archaic Sith'ari. **Despite this, they are often kept as pets. Category:Galactic Empire Category:ImperiusX